


Phanniemay 2016

by TheAlternativeRuler



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: More tags to be added, Phanniemay, Phanniemay 2016, Phanniemay16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlternativeRuler/pseuds/TheAlternativeRuler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of my drabbles/fanfictions for Phanniemay 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Phanniemay is organized by thickerthanectoplasm on tumblr. Wish me luck, guys!

Danny apprehensively gazed into the dark metal tunnel, gripping it’s edge tightly. Though currently nonfunctional, it still gave off a creepy, otherworldly feeling. He glanced back at Sam and Tucker, who gave him encouraging and worried looks respectively. 

After a brief moment of internal conflict, he took a deep breath and stepped forward. Cold steel instantly surrounded him and he shivered as his hand slid from the entrance to the inner sides of the portal. He brushed his fingers along the wall, slowly walking further into the contraption. Quite suddenly, he felt a panel under his hand, with two buttons that glowed faintly in the shadows. He had just a moment to recognize that he was placing pressure on the green one before a spark exploded to life in the center of the portal.

The eerie green light blasted outwards from that point, making its way towards Danny far faster than he could think to react. It hit him at his waist and he felt this powerful shock of electricity jolt through his body.

The rest of the space filled with light and he was lifted, screaming and clutching his head out of pain, by the pulses of electrify running through the inside of the portal. Sam and Tucker were yelling his name, but Danny couldn't hear them. All he heard was a loud, low wailing and malicious laughter as he hung suspended in the air.

The pain was indescribable, he felt it in every cell of his body, every little molecule of his DNA. His very essence was shot through with pure agony as something inside him began to change. He felt as if his body was melting away, like the pain was causing him to literally disintegrate. Nothing but his tortured cries existed as he contorted into a ball and waited for the sweet release of death.

He didn't exactly get that though, did he?

Eventually, his pain diminished and he fell to the ground, bright green swirls of energy twisting around his broken form. He attempted to stand and walk towards the exit, but his legs were so weak that as he reached it, he collapsed onto the floor again. Sam and Tucker screeched his name upon seeing Danny emerge from the—now fully functioning—ghost portal. They fell to their knees beside him and lifted him by his shoulders. He groaned weakly and his head rolled back as they pulled his torso upwards. 

Then his face hit metal.

Sitting up on his own, he began to grumble at them for dropping him after that ordeal, only to be stopped by their terrified (and slightly awed) looks. His voice turned questioning before he looked down at his hands and saw right through them to the ground. He yelped in surprise and confusion, scrambling backwards until his back hit a wall. He held up his hands again to find them normal and tangible once more.

With fear in his—unbeknownst to him—glowing green eyes, he gazed up at his friends, who stood in the middle of his parents’ lab with words he didn't want to hear on the tips of their tongues.

“D-Danny…you're a…a ghost.”


	2. Day 2—Fenton Works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begins directly after "Identity Crisis."

Danny walked (well, flew) Sam and Tucker home after watching the sunset over the ocean. He definitely owed Technis a favor for that one.

"So, how exactly are you guys going to move an entire building? Your parents are good, but they're not that good," Tucker asked, revving his scooter's engine.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like you can just ask Technis to move it back for you," Sam commented.

Danny shrugged and smiled as he replied, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. After all, we get a whole summer of beach-front access to come up with a plan."

"Whatever you say, dude. Just know that when your house is wrecked, you're not crashing at my place." Tucker and Sam hit the breaks as they reached Tucker's house. He removed his helmet, waved a quick goodbye, and went inside.

Sam started moving down the street once again and Danny followed, rolling his eyes at his friend's jibe. He and Sam traveled in silence as stars began to come into view and street lamps flickered on. He took a deep breath of the fresh night air and sped up to pass Sam. He saw her competitive smirk as he turned back to look at her, and she twisted her wrist, scooter shooting forward ahead of the ghost boy. 

Sam laughed as she took the lead, speeding down the empty street. Danny grinned wryly and put some extra oomph in his flight speed, gaining on her. In the end, he beat her home, but it was closer than he'd care to admit. His gothic friend flashed a smile over her shoulder as she opened her front door and disappeared into the shadowy depths of her house.

Danny couldn't help his positive mood as he flew towards the beach where Fenton Works now sat.

~*A fun and eventful summer later*~

"Jack, Jazz and Danny are starting school again in a week! Summer is over, and while it's been fun living on the water, we said we'd move Fenton Works back by the end of the summer. Have you even tried to come up with a plan for moving the building back?" Danny's mom said, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

Jazz rolled her eyes and buried her nose back in her book as Danny ate another spoonful of cereal, mostly ignoring his parents' bickering. 

His dad groaned. "Aw, Maddie, can't we just leave it?"

"No! It's been dangerous and illegal enough as it is, we can't keep the house here any longer." She grabs her husband by the ear and drags him down into the lab. "You're coming with me right this instant to figure out how to move us back."

Danny snickered at his dad's complaints. He finished his cereal and cleaned up, then went upstairs to call Sam and Tucker. He gazed at the loading screen for several minutes until his friends' faces popped up.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Danny. How're things at your beachfront estate?" Tucker said with a smirk.

"Not so great. My parents are arguing about moving the house back," he grumbled, holding his chin in his hand.

"So time to begin operation distract the Fentons while Danny moves Fenton Works back to its original spot?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. We really need to come up with shorter names for our operations," Danny replied, cringing slightly. "We're all good with the plan, right?"

"Yup," Tucker said. "I've got your parents' number punched in and ready to dial on my PDA."

"And I have the flier for Jazz's science conference printed," Sam finished.

"Good."

"You sure you're gonna be able to move it back on your own?" Tucker's eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Danny shrugged. "Why not? Technis did it, so I should be able to too."

"Alright," Sam gave him a concerned look. "Just call us if something comes up."

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon guys, have a little faith."

Tucker used a remote to turn on some sort of speaker behind him from which terrified screams and ghostly sounds emerged. He pressed the call button on his PDA and waited for Danny's parents to pick up.

Danny and Sam heard a faint female voice from Tucker's PDA speaker, "Hello? Maddie Fenton speaking."

"Mrs. Fenton! Help! There's a ghost attacking downtown! Hurry! It's totally scary and it's gonna kill us all!" Tucker screamed. Danny's mom's voice screeched something before Tucker hung up on her. "Alright, that should do the trick."

"Thanks, Tucker. Sam?"

"I'm on my way to your house now. Make sure you tell Jazz to get the mail," Sam said, ending the call.

"Danny, do you want me to head to your house? I can stay with you while you're moving the Fenton Works," Tucker offered.

Danny shook his head. "No, you need to go downtown and distract my parents for as long as possible. Take whatever ghost-fighting gear and tech you have and keep them busy."

"Okay, good luck, man." Tucker ended the call.

Danny closed his computer and took a deep breath, then went downstairs to wait for everything to come together. He just reached the bottom step when his parents ran by him, guns blazing and keys in hand.

"We're off to disintegrate some ectoplasmic scum! Be good while we're gone!" his dad yelled, throwing open the door.

"Bye, sweetheart! Be safe!" his mom said, unlocking the Fenton RV as she ran out of the house.

Danny's phone buzzed a moment later with a text from Sam saying that Jazz's flier was in the mailbox.

"Jaaaaaazz!" he called, sitting down on the couch and picking up a random magazine.

"What, Danny?" she yelled back from the kitchen.

"Mom said to tell you to grab the mail!"

"Ugh, why can't you do it?"

"I'm busy!"

Jazz walked in and glared at her younger brother. "Doesn't look like you're busy to me." She slammed the door on her way out and Danny chuckled to himself.

Suddenly, he heard an ear-splitting screech that quickly got louder and closer. The door flew open and Jazz burst in, waving a flier around enthusiastically.

"Danny! I just got invited to go to an all women's scientific conference at the town hall! It's in thirty minutes, so if I leave now I just might make it by walking! I'm going to go, you stay here and don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!" She ran upstairs to grab her bag, yelling excitedly all the while.

"Alright Jazz, have fun," he replied.

"Bye, Danny!" She was out the door and gone before he could even pretend to read the next page.

He waited about ten minutes to make sure she was gone before heading up to the observatory. Once there, he turned on all the computers and checked the area for civilians. Seeing no one nearby, he stepped back and transformed from Fenton to Phantom.

Twin white rings of light traveled from his waist to his head and feet as his normal clothes morphed into a sleek black jumpsuit, complete with the standard white gloves and boots, and his human form became significantly less lively.

Now fully ghost, Danny floated up off the ground and turned intangible. He wound himself up and shot through the observatory's control panel. 

He felt the strange sensation of his ectoplasmic form fusing with technology, how his lightweight, wispy body became lines of coding and data coalesced into a fully-formed consciousness. He could see and control everything, from the window screens to the satellite dishes. 

Cool.

Danny concentrated on the sturdy, metallic air vent system and pulled on each section of tubing, molding them into four long tentacles similar to those that Technis had used before. He couldn't exactly describe the feeling of controlling multiple limbs that weren't even actually limbs. It was just really...weird, but in some odd way, it was also natural.

That is, until he tried to walk with them.

Almost immediately after his first step with the front left tentacle, the entire building shook and he almost toppled forward onto his "face." He tried to slide the tentacles along the ground instead, but they just dig into the sand and he very nearly got stuck.

Crap, what now?

Danny bit his, currently, nonexistent lip and tentatively lifted another tentacle. This one was able to be placed forward gently while keeping balance. He smiled and tried another one, then quickly regretted it as he stumbled and came incredibly close to crashing into another building (okay maybe he broke some windows, shut up).

He set the building back down and tried to figure out how the heck he was going to move this thing several city blocks. Then a thought occurred. He pulled up the security footage from nearly three months ago and watched how the tentacles moved from Technis's point of view. It was much more fluid and faster than how he'd been moving; like riding a bike, he couldn't go slow and expect to remain balanced.

With renewed determination, Danny stood back up again and immediately took off down the widest street. He was shaky and unsteady, but at least he wasn't falling this time. His confidence grew as the intersections flew by and a flat plot of land came into sight in the distance. A car drove by, but he managed to maneuver the tentacle just far enough to the side so that it didn't crush the thing. At that point, the metallic structures felt like true extensions of his body, walking was as easy as it had always been, even if he was a gigantic building.

When he reached the corner where he lived previously, he carefully turned the building so that it lined up with its neighbors and slowly backed into the space. He dropped down lightly and retracted the tentacles once everything felt secure and steady. The systems were looked over one last time before he removed himself from Fenton Works and became a somewhat-tangible being again.

Danny changed back to a human and sighed as he sat down at a desk chair, swiveling back and forth and looking through the large windows. The Fenton RV arrived moments later and he could see the minuscule forms of his parents climb out of it, looking surprised to see their home back in its original place. Jazz could be seen walking in the distance too, then running when she noticed the building and her parents.

Great, time to explain how exactly it got there in the first place.


End file.
